


Stray Feelings

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Good Theo Raeken, Guilt, M/M, Nolan Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo helps Nolan deal with some of his guilt in an unorthodox way.





	Stray Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).



> One gift deserves another. I hope you enjoy Theo trying to help their Stray.

Stray Feelings

 

 

His eyes were locked on the condensation of the empty glass with the melting ice cubes.  The sounds of an older sitcom filling the tiny apartment only broken up by the boisterous laughter of the chimera sitting next to him.  Theo nudged his shoulder and pointed at the screen saying, “This is hilarious.” 

He looked up to Theo, giving a small nod of his head and a weak smile, “Yeah.  It’s good.”

His eyes returned to the glass, his thoughts going back to one person, one focal point that he thought he’d pushed past over the last several months, but he could stop himself from remembering.  Gabe.

He didn’t notice the shift of the weight on the couch or the TV turning off but when he glanced to his left, Theo’s eyes were locked on him, “What are you thinking about?”

He nervously bit his lip and looked away, the intense greys piercing him being too much to stand as he deflected, “Nothing.  Just school stuff.”

He caught the incredulity that laced Theo’s response, “Sure.”  He matter-of-factly continued, “You know I can not only hear but smell when you are hiding something, right?”

The thought hadn’t occurred to Nolan and he looked to the floor, focusing on the faded and discolored carpet.  He should’ve remembered, should’ve left the room but now he knew Theo wasn’t going to give up the chase.  Must be the nature of his wolf.  With a sigh, he met Theo’s gaze and saw the curiosity and the concern.  “I was thinking about Gabe.”

Theo shifted on the couch and faced Nolan with his right leg angled off the couch, “What about Gabe?”

He shook his head, he knew he shouldn’t be longing for his friend that hurt so many of Theo’s friends, for his friend that tried to kill the pack.  He knew it sounded pathetic, but Gabe wasn’t always that way.  Gabe was like he was, scared, alone, looking for some answer.  “I’m sorry, Theo.  We don’t have to talk about him.  I know he hurt- “

Theo cut him off, “He was your friend and he died in front of your eyes.  Yeah, we need to talk about him.”

He argued, trying to deflect the conversation, “How can I miss him after what he did?  After what I did?  We hurt each other, hurt other people.”

The chimera’s eye roll and smirk hit home, “You or Gabe aren’t what you did.  Everyone has done things they aren’t proud of and hurt people.”

The simplicity of the statement burned, and he almost yelled back, “This isn’t something to be brushed away.  What we did.  It’s unforgiveable.”

Theo shrugged lightly and airily replied, “Then I guess we are both in limbo waiting for an answer.”

They sat in silence.  Only the rhythm of their breathing to fill the silence.  Theo broke it, “Is there something you’d want to tell Gabe?”

He nodded slowly, “Yeah.  But it’s not like I can or anything.”

Theo reached towards him and slid his hand to the back of the boy’s neck, “There is a way.  If you trust me and want to try it.”

He took several breaths and looked into Theo’s eyes.  He mumbled, “If you think it will help.”

Theo’s eyes flashed golden as he felt a pain in the back of his neck.  The room darkened until he could only see Theo. The chimera disappeared only for Gabe to appear in his place.  His eyes widened in disbelief as he muttered, “Gabe?”

The dark-haired boy confidently smiled, “Nolan.  What’s got you down?”

The words flew from his mouth before he could catch them, “Gabe, but you’re-you’re dead.  How can you be here right now?  How are you talking to me?  How?”

Gabe’s pointer finger brushed across his lips, “Shh, don’t worry about how.  I’m here now.”

He reached forward and felt Gabe’s face, the warmth across his fingertips.  The boy laughed and remarked, “What?  You don’t believe it?”

His voice shook, “N-no.  But you’re here.”

He stared into those deep eyes, lost in the warmth, when Gabe asked, “Is there something you wanted to talk about?  I don’t have a lot of time.”

He swallowed difficultly and nodded his head, “yeah, with being dead you probably have somewhere you have to go, like busy stuff that I don’t know about or won’t until later.”

Gabe chuckled as his comment as he let his hands fall free from the boy’s face, “Gabe, does it hurt?”

Gabe shook his head, “No.  Not anymore.”

He took a deep breath as he mouthed the word “Oh”.  “Gabe, I want to apologize.”

The boy’s brows raised with a grin, “Really?  What for?”

He bit his lip, barely controlling his nerves before he blurted, “For getting you involved with Monroe.  For making you think that was our best choice.  For not stopping you from shooting up Scott’s house.  For not saving you.”

Gabe’s fingertip touched his lips again, “Shh, baby boy.  I did those things.  You don’t owe me an apology.  I wanted to protect you and I ended up hurting you.  I’m sorry.”

 

Bobby turned the door to the apartment and was a bit surprised that Theo wasn’t watching the TV with the volume blaring.  He loved his Wolfie boy but knew Theo should get his ears checked regardless of the whole supernatural hearing thing.  When he crossed the threshold he looked to the couch and saw Theo’s eyes golden and his claws pierced in the back of Nolan’s neck.  He moved over to them and Nolan said, “Gabe, I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.  If I could go back and change things, I would.  I miss you every day.  I love you.”

He looked to Theo as his Wolfie boy replied in a soft tone, “I know, Nolan.  I wish we could go back too but I need you to keep going.  Please don’t let this ruin you.”

Coach mouthed the words, the words he heard Dean tell him, “You have so much left to give.”

Theo continued as Nolan sobbed, “I’ve got to go.  I’ll be with you, watching over you.”

Nolan croaked the words, “Okay, Gabe.  I’ll be strong, for both of us.”

Theo pulled his claws free and Nolan collapsed against the couch, eyes closed but breathing steady and peaceful. 

Before Theo noticed him, he spoke, his tone mildly accusatory but without anger, “You did that to me?  That night?”

Theo gazed up to his partner and weakly admitted, “Yeah.  I knew you wouldn’t listen to the words if they came from me, then.”  He meekly followed, “Please don’t be mad, cupcake.”

He shook his head and cleared his throat, “I’m not mad Wolfie boy.  You continue to surprise me.”

Theo blushed, and He nodded his head to Nolan, “Is the Stray alright?  I don’t want to call his parents about a hospital visit.”

Theo slipped from the couch and guided Nolan’s body to lie down.  “No, Cupcake.  I’m going to get the bandages for his neck, but it shouldn’t take long to heal.”

Bobby pulled his Wolfie boy close and gave him a quick peck, “We’re not taking in anymore Strays though.”

Theo’s brow raised slightly, “Oh, why is that?”

The words poured forth with his usual enthusiasm, motioning his hand forcefully at Nolan, “He’s eating us out of house and home!  And look at him!  He’s skin and bones!”

Theo chuckled as he walked towards the bedroom, “We love you too, Cupcake.”


End file.
